MORE!
by Sar-T
Summary: More is about Inuyasha making love 2 Kagome 4 the 1st time. This is my 1st M rated Inu-Yaha fanfic. Hope u like it.


More is about Inuyasha making love 2 Kagome 4 the 1st time.

This is my 1st M rated Inu-Yaha fanfic.

So yeah, here u go.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were now in their senior year of high school. They had started dating five months (in the middle of the summer) after he found out that his junior high sweetheart, Kikyo (eww!) was sleeping with his high school rival, Naraku in their freshman year of high school. She (Kikyo) was 14 and he (Naraku) was 15 also. She started sleeping with Naraku when they were in their freshman year of high school. The only reason Kikyo met Naraku was because he was held back a year in kindergarten.

He had met Kagome through his best friend's girlfriend, in their sophomore year of high school.

Kagome had moved to Tokyo, Japan from Yokohama, Japan at the end of their freshman year of high school. She pretty much gave Miroku a beating after the first time she met him, mainly 'cause he rubbed her ass and asked her to bear his children. After hearing this Sango, though she is used to this whacked him on the head really hard.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Kagome, this is my boyfriend, Miroku. These guys are our best friends, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Shippo and Kirara. Over there is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend Kagura. I have a younger brother named Kohaku and he has a girlfriend named Rin. Oh and those people over there are our rivals, Naraku and Kikyo, who cheated on Inuyasha with Naraku. Then their friends are Kanna, Hakudoushi and Jaken. Sesshoumaru and Kagura have their own group of friends, but we don't know any of them, mainly 'cause they don't talk to us. They say that don't like to hang out with freshmen like us. So yeah, there's everybody." Sango said pointing to everybody while saying their names.

"Thank yoUU! What the hell?!" Kagome yelled as she felt a hand on her ass. When she turned around she saw Miroku standing there she slapped him, after he asked her to bear his child.

"Damnit Miroku! I told you to stop that!" Sango yelled at him, then apologized to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, he does that a lot. He may be my boyfriend, but he's still a pervert. I should have warned you about that. Well I'll you now that the others won't do that. Inuyasha is single, but he won't do anything, 'cause he's better then that. Koga won't do anything, 'cause him and Ayame are really sexually active. The others for the same reason as Inuyasha, but they have a boyfriend/girlfriend already." Sango explained.

"Oh ok. Thanks, and I'm not mad at you." Kagome said softly.

So for about the next five the gang all got to know Kagome, just as she got to know them.

Inuyasha had started to feel a kind of strong feeling towards Kagome, as he always felt he had to protect her. He fell in love with her. He had realized that awhile ago, but is too stupid to say something, then it happened, he told her.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called from down the street. It was the middle of the summer and Kagome was one her way (like always) to the park.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I…uh-I…uh." Inuyasha tried but had trouble saying what he wanted to say.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"…" Inuyasha didn't say anything.

'Just tell her already. Come on you didn't stand in front of a mirror for nothing, did you? Just tell her, Damnit!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inu-" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI! I LOVE YOU!! THERE I SAID IT!!" Inuyasha yelled feeling very relieved.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hoping she heard what she though she heard.

"I said I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just had to get that off my…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome kissing him softly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

So that's how they stayed, in each other's arms kissing, until her mother came out and started taking pictures saying how cute they looked together.

**End Flashback:

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome were making out when Inuyasha asked her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"Yes." Was all Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as he got her to the bed.

Slowly he undid her and his clothes.

He started to rub her breasts in a circular motion getting her to moan, making his friend really hard.

"Inuyasha, more! Please I want more!" Kagome begged as Inuyasha started to roughly kiss her, tongues wrestling.

Eventually Inuyasha Started to kiss down Kagome's neck to her bra, pulling it off and then gently sucking on her left breast, making her moan loudly for more.

Kagome gasped when she felt something hard rubbing against her thigh.

"Inuyasha, you're sooo hard. Please do more to me. Do a lot more things to me. Please I want more." Kagome begged.

Inuyasha and Kagome were making out when Inuyasha asked her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"Yes." Was all Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as he got her to the bed.

Slowly he undid her and his clothes.

He started to rub her breasts in a circular motion getting her to moan, making his friend really hard.

"Inuyasha, more! Please I want more!" Kagome begged as Inuyasha started to roughly kiss her, tongues wrestling.

Eventually Inuyasha Started to kiss down Kagome's neck to her bra, pulling it off and then gently sucking on her left breast, making her moan loudly for more.

Kagome gasped when she felt something hard rubbing against her thigh.

"Inuyasha, you're sooo hard. Please do more to me. Do a lot more things to me. Please I want more." Kagome begged.

Inuyasha did what she asked him to and gently bit down on her nipples, while one of his hands was pushing down on her breast, his other went down to her south area, into her pants.

"Inuyasha! This feels sooo good! Harder! Squeeze and bite harder!" Kagome yelled as she used her hands to push his head down on her breast more while she bucked her hips into his hand.

Soon Inuyasha could feel her warm liquids leaking down onto his hands, finally with a few more thrusts of his fingers she came onto his hand.

He pulled his hand out of her skirt and pulled his head away from her breast to lick the juices off his hand.

"You taste good Kagome." Inuyasha said putting one of his fingers in her mouth, letting her lick her juices off his finger.

"Yummy." Kagome said as Inuyasha took off her skirt and panties.

He kissed her lips, then her neck, to both of her breast, then he just continued to go south until he reached her pussy and started to suck on it, making her go into complete spasms.

"More! More! More! More! MORE!! Give me more!" Kagome cried as she pushed his head down further.

After about fifteen minutes she came all over his face, which he just licked up her juices making sure no drop was left untouched.

When he came back up to face her she flipped him over and said, "My turn," and then she flipped him over.

Once she was on top she started to kiss him like he kissed her.

Once she reached his cock she started to kiss it, then she licked it, and then finally she started to suck on it.

"Oh Kagome. More!" Inuyasha called grabbing her head and bobbing her head up and down, several times before he came into her mouth.

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once she came up to lay on him.

"Yes. Give it to me. Fuck me!" Kagome cried.

"Kay. Get ready." Inuyasha said as he slowly started to push in, but stopped when Kagome screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?! Maybe we should stop." Inuyasha said afraid that he had hurt her.

"No! I don't wanna stop! It's my first time Inuyasha. Of course its gonna hurt the first time. I'm a virgin. Just go slowly." Kagome said softly.

"Ok, but tell me if it hurts too much." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Was all that Kagome said as he pushed into her again.

About three minutes later he was in her and she was slowly getting used to it.

Soon she was used to it and he was pushing in faster and faster.

"OH INUYAHSA! HARDER! FASTER! HARDER AND FASTER! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MOREEEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha did just that.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed.

"I know, I'm gonna cum too!" Inuyasha cried.

So about ten minutes later they came screaming each others names.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said falling asleep, after having four hours of sex.

"I love you too, Kagome, my love." Inuyasha said falling asleep holding her close.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Kagome had been feeling sick so she went to the doctors and found out she was pregnant. When she told Inuyasha, he passed out.

**Nine Long Months Later:**

Kagome and Inuyasha had a beautiful baby girl that they named Sakura Ichigo Handa. (Sakura means "cherry blossom." Ichigo means "strawberry;" also Ichigo is a character from Tokyo Mew Mew. Handa is a name I made up 'cause I don't know Inuyasha's last name, not that he has one, or does he? JK.)

**THE END!**

* * *

There u go.

What'd u think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


End file.
